herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sairaorg Bael
Sairaorg Bael Born as the eldest son of the Bael Clan, Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and Sirzech's inherited from their mother, who came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger half-brother was appointed to be the next heir of the Bael Clan. His mother told him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg trained his body to its limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeated his younger half-brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. After his defeat, the younger half-brother now plans on assassinating Sairaorg. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove himself even with his lack of special demonic powers. 'Appearance' Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done 'Personality' Sairaorg has a noble and calm personality and greatly respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, to the point that Rias Gremory, his own cousin, called him a battle maniac. He is shown to be a kindhearted and compassionate person and has a very straightforward personality. He even shows unconditional kindness to his estranged half brother. Sairaorg is extremely dedicated in fulfilling his dream to create an Underworld where any Devils regardless of their background can make their dream come true as shown in his unbreakable determination in protecting Auros Academy, which is an important stepping stone to his dream, from Grendel's rampage. Gremory_seal-disclaimer.png Sairaorg takes great pride in his strength and the fact that he trained for it, this is shown when he felt insulted by Bedeze Abaddon's offer to give him a King Piece. 'Plot' 'Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor' Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who were arguing, knocking Zephyrdor out and convincing Seekvaira to stand down. He later faces Zephyrdor in a Rating Game which he and his team overpowered Zephydor's team and won by dominating and crushing Zephydor's will to fight. He reappears in Volume 6 alongside his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, after finishing his interview on the television at the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, greeting Rias and her peerage who were on their way for the same interview and leaving after telling Rias that he wants to fight them with pure power only. 'The Heroic Oppai Dragon' In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. Near the end of Volume 9, he is seen talking with Seekvaira who was complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him but Sairaorg, who was pleased by the event, ignored her. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game, during which he eliminated Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the games, facing Issei in the final round. While initially refusing to use the Balance Breaker of his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, he eventually used it after persuasion from Issei. In his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg's strength and speed increased greatly to the point where he easily shattered Issei's Scale Mail while in Rook mode. Despite this, he ultimately lost to Issei after the latter manages to achieve his Cardinal Crimson Promotion in their battle, fighting Sairaorg in a fist fight which Sairaorg lost after losing consciousness. In Volume 12, Sairaorg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei's "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated him. He and the Gremory Team then welcome Issei who came back from the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Vali Lucifer and Pluto's fight, which Vali won dominantly as Issei and Cao Cao fight one-on-one in a rematch. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Sairaorg proclaims that he shall be the one to defeat Issei. 'The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions' In Volume 16, Sairaorg participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to join the team to fight against Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth. Sairaorg and his peerage helped in the experience day for the Auros Academy built in the Underworld in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, Sairaorg and his peerage first defended the floating island Agreas then helped in the defense of Auros after the appeareance of the legendary Evil Dragons Grendel and Ladon. He and Issei engaged in a fight against Grendel and was able to overwhelm him before Walburga sneakily attacked Sairaorg. Even with the increased defense because of Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker, Sairaorg was still heavily injured from the attack of the Holy Cross user. Grendel used this chance to beat Sairaorg up but he persevered and with his and Issei's combined effort, they were able to defeat Grendel and have Koneko Toujou seal his soul inside a jewel from Issei's armor. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Devil Physiology : As a pureblood Devil and a child between the house of Bael and Vapula, Sairaorg possesses all common powers to a devil such as demonic power ( albeit very little ), superhuman physical stats ( highest among the devil ), flight, in addition to touki ( a power he awoke through rigorous training ) and lion tameing ( inherited from his mother side ). *'Demonic Power :' Like all Devils, Sairaorg possess demonic power. However, the amount of demonic power he possesses is very little, only enough for him to do teleportation. *'Supernatural Physical & Mental Stats :' This is Sairaorg's most notable attributes as he has trained his body to the uttermost limit unlike many other pureblood devil and achieved touki a power different to demonic power. **'Preternatural Strength :' Oct_05,_2016_22-17.gif| Sairaorg destroys the ground Oct_05,_2016_22-47.gif| Sairaorg vs Zephydor Oct_05,_2016_22-51.gif| Sairaorg vs A clone of Midgardsormr Oct_05,_2016_22-53.gif| Sairaorg vs Zephydor's peerage Oct_05,_2016_22-56.gif| Sairaorg dominates Zephydor again Sairaorg's power is his greatest weapon. Sairaorg has shown time and time again that he could break even the hardest defence simply using the pure power of his fist. During his fight with Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse, Sairaorg's power, used with Touki, increased to the point that he was able to create a massive earthquake that devastated the entire field of the Rating Game. In fact, during his fight against Heracles, he was able to destroy a building simply with the aftershock from punching Heracles and during his fight against Issei, he was able to punch straight through the latter's Scale Mail armour with a "hello punch" and destroy the train room with just the shockwave of his kick. Also in the anime, he even showed the strength to kill a clone of the Dragon King Midgardsormr in one hit. ***'Preternatural Leaping Ability :' A sub-power of his supernatural strength, Sairaorg legs allow him jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. **'Preternatural Speed :' Due to his extreme training, Sairaorg has attained God-like speed that is equivalent if not faster than that of Yuuto Kiba. ***'Preternatural Reflexes :' Thanks to his tears of intensive training, Sairaorg has developed a near instantaneous reflexes and accelerated perception. This allow him to keep up and react to people who move as fast, if not faster than him such as Kiba, Issei Hyoudou, or Vali Lucifer. He has also shown to be able to react to countless energy attacks at once without trying. **'Preternatural Durability :' Sairaorg's greatest feature, his durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to him not inheriting the Bael's Power of Destruction, Sairaorg has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with great durability. In his spar against Issei's, he was able to shrug off almost every single attacks the latter deliver. He was also able to take on Rossweisse's Norse Magic, Durandal's Holy wave and Heracles's Balance Breaker head on with minor injuries only. Sairaorg has managed to survive being brutally crushed by Grendel even after receiving holy fire attacks from Walburga. ***'Preternatural Endurance :' Sairaorg has shown to possess immense endurance, rivalling that of even Issei's. In his fight against Rossweisse, Xenovia, Kiba, even after his arm was cut off, Sairaorg still showed no pains and proceeded to easily defeat the latter. His endurance is so great that he still kept fighting Issei even after he had completely lost his consciousness and in his fight against Grendel, he even managed to scare the latter, who is an Evil Dragon notorious for never backing down in a fight, by how persistent he was in defeating him. ***'Preternatural Stamina :' Sairaorg possesses immense stamina, capable of fighting for a very long period of time before he experience fatigue. **'Paranormal Senses:' As a Devil, all of Sairaorg's senses operate at a superhuman level. **'Rapid Recovery Rate: ' Thanks to his touki, Sairaorg healing time and efficiency is much better than that of a Devil. **'Semi-Immortality :' As a devil, Sairaorg has a very long life span and will gain the ability to change his own appearance one he reaches a certain age. **'Omnilingualism :' All Devils, including Sairaorg possess an ability called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. *'Touki :' The years of intense training done by Sairaorg allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. When Sairaorg uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by the Durandal, it remained instead of vanishing like it would have for an ordinary Devil. **'Increased Strength :' Sairaorg's strength increased to a ridiculous level with the use of Touki, matching that of Issei when the latter is wearing Scale Mail armour. In his fight against Kiba, Rossweisse, Xenovia, he was strong enough to destroy the entire battlefield just from the pure shockwaves of his strikes as well as destroy all of Kiba's holy demonic with zero effort. He was also able to one shot Hercule, whose durability is high enough to be unaffected by Rossweisse's attacks, and destroy the building behind him just from the aftershock of his strike. **'Increased Speed :' He gain speed far superior to Yuuto Kiba and match that of Issei's when the latter is wearing Scale Mail armour. **'Increased Durability :' He is immensely durable with the use of touki. In his first battle against the Gregory team, he showed himself to be durable enough to be unscratched even when hit by the holy wave of Durandal and Durandal itself, as well as a magical fullburst from close-range. In his fight against Issei and Rias, he showed the durability to trade blows with Issei's Scale Mail armour and only received endurable injuries form the latter's Triaina attacks. This durability was once again demonstrated in his fight against Heracles when he literally ignore attacks from the latter even when he was in Balance Breaker state. *'Lion Tamer :' While Sairaorg has not shown it, he attributed Regulus being tamed from the ability of the Vapula clan in which his mother, Misla Bael, came from. *'Flight:' Sairaorg can fly using the devil wings which appear behind his back. 'Abilities' Master Martial Artist: Sairaorg is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced martial arts for a long time. He is able to overwhelm and knock down many devils from the Old Satan Faction that consist of middle and higher classes of devils. He also has demonstrated to easily knocking down Heracles in one normal punch using just a small bit of force. 'Equipments' 'Regulus Nemea ' One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a great battle axe that resides the spirit of a Nemean Lion named Regulus, although the spirit is able to materialize itself taking the form of a huge Lion. While Sairaorg is not the official wielder of the Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg can combine with Regulus to use its Balance Breaker. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex: ' The Balance Breaker of Sairaorg Bael, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. When Sairaorg used it in Volume 10 along with his Touki, his strength increased so much that he was able to fight on par with Issei Hyoudou and his Cardinal Crimson Promotion during the final match of the Rating Game. **'Argumented Strength :' Sairaorg possesses tremendous strength in this form, capable of effortlessly catching a punch from Issei's Triaina's Rook and one-shot the latter as well as damaging Issei badly in his True-Queen form. As a matter of fact, just by trading his blows with Issei's True Queen form, Sairaorg was able to destroy the entire battlefield and the dimension he was fighting in. This strength is so high that he was able to easily draw out blood from Grendel, an Evil Dragon, with just a strike and even managed to overwhelm the latter when he fought together with Issei. **'Argumented Speed :' Sairaorg possesses immense speed with wearing the armour, far above Issei's Triaina's Knight and enough for him to keep up with Issei's True Queen, which possesses god-speed. **'Argumented Durability :' Sairaorg's immense durability further increased while wearing the armour, enough for him to take hits from Issei's True Queen, the Evil Dragon Grendel, holy fire form Incinerate Anthem and blows from himself head on without backing down. **'Argumented Touki :' Sairaorg Touki power is greatly enhanced while wearing the armour. **'Armour Regeneration :' Sairaorg can instantly repair the damages done to his armour with the help of his pawn, Nemea. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure :' This is Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Sairaorg's armor changes color to purple and gold. It possesses immense power, allowing Sairaorg to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. **'Extreme Strength :' Sairaorg possesses unimaginable strength while using Break Down The Beast. In his fight against the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, just a casual punch or kick form him had enough power to destroy all of the latter's magical barriers, bypass his "hole" ability and affect the entire Bael's castle as well as the outside area of the city. **'Extreme Durability :' Sairaorg possesses durability far superior to when he is using his subspecies Balance Breaker. **'Extreme Speed :' Sairaorg possesses god-speed that even Saji Genshirou in his Balance Breaker state can't react to. **'Extreme Touki :' Sairaorg's Touki increased drastically while using Breakdown the Beast. During this state, Sairaorg's touki turns purple and the magnitude of its density was immense, even Magdaran who was far away from it felt a cold chill and even Saji Genshirou’s cursed flames were temporarily supressed. This power even shocked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. **'Armour Regeneration :' Sairaorg can repair his armour at a much faster rate and with more efficiency than in his Balance Breaker state. Gallery Sairaorg 9568_pic49757_1363897044.jpg|Balance Breaker Sairaorg anime1.jpg Sairaorg_anime2.jpg Sairaorg_op.jpg External links * http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Sairaorg_Bael Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Demons Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Wrathful Category:Defectors Category:Outright